


we would be forever torn apart

by mutents



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), What-If, angst like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What-if Pietro had lived, but Wanda was lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	we would be forever torn apart

His heart beat slowed, stopped, then started once more in double time. His blood ran cold. His lungs fought for breath, choked off, then filled to bursting. He fell to his knees.

He _screamed_.

He could feel Wanda's precious heart stop and her incredible mind fracture. It was like no pain he had ever felt before; it was HYDRA's tests and Wanda's migraines and their parent's death all rolled into one. It was even more than that. It was billions of shards of glass slamming into his brain while billions of nails slammed into his heart.

He dropped to his knees.

He could hear the battle around him, could see the green monster land in front of Barton and the child. He could also feel his sister's death. His... His _life's_ final breath.

He had failed.

The promise he had made years ago - in a home shattered by a Stark bomb, trapped beneath a bed, and staring at a second explosive - was broken. He had promised he would protect her, and now she was gone.

He looked up at the sky.

He could remember the years between their parents death and Strucker. There had been so many nights spent in broken down buildings, staring up at the sky through cracks in the roof. He had spent those nights shielding her from the outside world, trying to keep her warm. On some of the first nights, she would start crying. As much as he wanted to do so himself, he had to stay strong for his little sister. So instead, he would tell her stories, whispering them quietly into her ear until she had fallen asleep.

He'd never be able to tell her a story again.

He jumped to his feet.

He had to end this.

He had to end Ultron.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about how super short this is. I was planning on doing more, but I ended up making it shorter because I felt like that fit the subject more.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it!


End file.
